The Dragon Wars: The Final Redemption
by Darth Indominus
Summary: Defeated and at death’s door, the saiyan sith emperor Darth Indominus is saved by the timely intervention of Android 21. Convinced that he can be redeemed, 21 attempts to rehabilitate him and awaken the good man he once was. This is a retelling of the Fighterz storyline with Star Wars elements.
1. Prologue

The sounds of battle was heard all across the planet. The Republic was on Dromund Kaas and the end of The Galactic War was neigh. Sitting in his throne room the formerly famed saiyan Jedi master Alex O'Donnell turned dark lord of the sith, Darth Indominus was now releasing his inner circle from his service. His allies Androids 13, 14, 15, his wrath Lord Stracci, and loyal Dark Councilor Darth Imperius stood in attention awaiting their master's order.

"13, 14, and 15 I release you from your service to the Empire."

The three of them looked at each other in confusion. The man who stood before the three of them had done so much for them. Impressed with their combat aptitude when Goku and his allies after they had been slain by them, Alex had used the Earth's Dragon Balls to resurrect them. Upon being revived he offered them a chance to benefit the galaxy and find a purpose other than Dr. Gero's maddening agenda. They served faithfully with him in the Clone Wars and helped him in defeating General Grievous and Darth Sidious.

Speaking up 13 said. "My lord, we aren't going to just going to abandon you to die. You are our brother. We made an oath that we would fight to the end. Surely we can still win."

Walking down the steps to his throne Alex gently placed a hand on 13's shoulder. "You have done all you can. The Empire after today is no more. Go, get off world." Shaking each of their hands they soon departed out the escape passage. He turned his attention to both Stracci and Imperius. Even though they practiced the light side of the force he still fiercely admired them. Out of all the Sith in the empire they were his most trusted sith allies.

"You both have served your Empire with honor. The Jedi Strike Team will be here very shortly. Leave, you have done your duty and I release you." They both bowed to him and departed for their shuttles.

With all of his allies now gone he alone would fight the full force of the republic army and the Jedi order. He pulled out a photo of his god daughter Marron Chestnut. He stared at the photo a feeling great sadness coming over him. They had a short reunion when Darth Desolous kidnapped her from her school in an attempt to gain favor with him. He felt a burning rage being reminded on how he traumatized her. She spent a week on the imperial home world where he showed her what he had built. For a time her just being there filled him with life. He felt at peace, something he had never felt in such a long period of time. He could still hear her saying after he gave her back to her parents. "Uncle don't go! Come back!" It very nearly broke his heart hearing her cries. He closed his eyes. This would be his final battle.

Awakened from his present thoughts, he heard an explosion right at the blast door entering the throne room. He saw none other than his grandfather Supreme Commander Wolfaunse O'Donnell step out from the smoke. Before becoming supreme commander of all republic armies he was a bounty Hunter doing vigilante missions for people in need. He met his grandfather who he had not known at the time on Nar Shadda while on a mission with his master Mace Windu.

" I see you have made it all the way here, Grandfather." The two of them stared at each other for a moment neither of them saying a word. After a moment the old man spoke. "Your forces have been devastated. The Jedi Council says if you come in peaceably you will be spared.

"You should be the one surrendering, old man." I'm fused with the greatest force deity in the galaxy. My power is unmeasurable. I will crush you and once you are departed I will rally whatever forces I have left." Taking his lightsaber out he challenged his grandfather to duel. Narrowing his eyes Wolf said, "If that's the way you want to play, fine kid."

They both lunged at each other at great speed. The emperor bombarded the older saiyan with a barrage of force powered ki blasts. Evading each and every one of them, Wolf retaliated with a lightsaber strike which slashed a diagonal lightsaber burn that could be seen on the skin. Channeling the dark side of the force to suppress the pain Indominus went into a frenzy. He did spin kick which struck his foe in the face knocking him down in the process.

They continued their melee for several minutes, each demonstrating their mastery of the force and ki impressively. The battle was taking its toll on the fighters. Indominus had be lacerations all over his body and the pain was becoming unmanageable. Wolf on the other hand, while not as badly injured he losing energy quickly. Deciding to end it now, he channeled all of his force power into a powerful telekinetic wave. Too strong of a blast to block it, Indominus was hit by it at full force. It slammed him against the wall breaking most of his bones in his body.

Beaten and defeated he saw his grandfather channeling the O'Donnell family's signature attack the thunder gun. He breathed heavily, knowing what would come next. He would die, and then be sent to the realm of chaos where he would live amongst the sith of old. His grandfather said a few words which he could not make out, but he wagered they weren't pleasant. Feeling Vitiate's spirit leaving his body he lost all hope. Seeing the thunder gun coming right at him, he quietly said, "I'm so sorry Marron." Seeing a white light surrounding him he embraced oblivion.

A/N: Hello, and thank for reading. I have been writing this story for nearly 22 years. I decided now is the time to write my most ambitious Dragon Ball and Star Wars crossover. I'm a novice writer, but I feel it's time for this story to be told. Reviews are appreciated. Dragon Ball and Star Wars belong to their respective owners.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: 16 & 21

"Hurry Sixteen! He'll be here any minute!"

"Are you certain you know what you're doing, 21?"

"Yes, of course I do!" 21 had just spent the last 30 minutes preparing her lab to act as a makeshift hospital. She had been monitoring the fight between Alex and Wolfaunse and had a good idea on the medical equipment she would need to revive the wounded former saiyan emperor.

Seeing a white light form around the table, the wounded fallen emperor appeared. Immediately she had 16 carefully place his body on an operating table across from the teleporter. She then proceeded to remove his armor so she could could get a better look at his wounds.

"By Kami, he's really hurt." Just by checking he had multiple lacerations on both arms, legs ,and on his right side of his face. Doing an X-ray she noted half of the bones in his body were shattered. The injury that concerned her the most however, was the diagonal slash going from his left chest to his lower abdomen. Though the lightsaber cauterized it, she saw in the picture he was having internal bleeding.

Pressing a button on the table she summoned a droid that would assist her in putting him under general anesthesia. Holding Alex's hand she squeezed it. "Don't you worry, I'm not going let you die." For the next several hours she began removing dead tissue and applying skin graphs on the lightsaber affected areas of the body.For his bones she used experimental surgical tools that would piece the bones back together. Finally after nearly 18 hours of surgery she had stopped the internal bleeding and the lightsaber wounds would heal though he'd have permanent scaring on his body. For the bone part of the surgery she put him In a full body cast that would limit his movement.

After the surgery she wheeled him into a room that had been remade to act as an ICU. Sitting in a chair next to his bed she began to rest. Though she had been trained in preforming surgery doing the actual thing was significantly harder. Hearing a knock on the door she turned to look. "Come in." Walking in the room Sixteen handed her the tea she asked him regularly to brew. She knew by the look on his face he didn't like the idea of hosting their lab as hospital for a well known galactic tyrant and murderer.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you disapprove of me bringing him here."

"I'm worried that you are deluded onto who you think Alex O'Donnell really is."

Ever since his reactivation Sixteen had noticed that his mother had becoming increasingly more obsessed with the former Jedi. She would spend hours, if not days looking through the Imperial Planetary Surveillance System and watching everything Alex O'Donnell did day to day.

"You are aware he lead the Sacking of Earth, right? He cut off Gohan's left arm at Central City as he was defending it from the Sith onslaught."He said in irritated tone.

She sighed. It was certainly true he had done terrible things that are were unforgivable, but hadn't the members of earth's defenders done things similar things in the past as well? Vegeta had blown up his fair share of planets, and Piccolo nearly wiped out humanity as well. Why couldn't he turn a new leaf if they could?

"He can be redeemed, Sixteen." Putting her tea down she continued, "The Clone Wars broke him. He lost his master who was a father figure to him, He was forced to kill his best friend, had to endure extreme psychological torture at the hands of Darth Sidious, and unintentionally killed over five hundred thousand civilians on Coruscant in his Golden Oozaru form trying to stop Sidious in his Darkside Colossus from devouring all life on the planet which the Senate blamed him entirely for.

Folding his arms he began to contemplate. He remembered his first meeting with Alex O'Donnell. It was on the ruins of Gero's lab on a highway where he watched Vegeta unsuccessfully try to best 18 in his newly gained Super Saiyan transformation. Right as 18 was about to land the final blow that would end it all, a mysterious cloaked figure intervened and pulled Vegeta to him. He began to say, "I'm Alex O'Donnell, a Knight of the Jedi Order. Surrender and you will not be harmed." The Saiyan Jedi turned to 16 and waved a hand motion. Everything went black.

He was told after turning back on what had happened. 18 and 17 recounted he powered up into a Super Saiyan transformation not unlike Vegeta's. However, upon doing so the entire earth shook and the skies turned black with lightning sounding in them. Before the two of them could react, he charged at them with lighting speed. He knocked 18 out with a kick to the gut. Angered, 17 launched a barrage of punches and kicks with each and everyone of them being evaded. As a last ditch effort 17 tried to kill him with a full power Photon Flash, however Alex caught it in his off hand and it dissipated.

Taking the advantage the Jedi slashed 17 with his lightsaber on both his legs making it so he could no longer fight. Right as 17 thought he was going to die the Jedi turned off his lightsaber. Kneeling down Alex became surrounded by a yellow aura and his eyes glowed gold. Suddenly both of them became surrounded by force energy which healed their wounds completely. When they both got up they were extremely confused onto what had just happened. When they asked why he healed them he said, "I was misinformed. I wrongly presumed you were the evil that the future boy for told. You three are not evil, you just need to find a better path to walk down."

Approaching the Earth's Defenders they looked at him in shock and disgust. Asking why had he had not slain them he simply said, "It is not the Jedi way. A Jedi does not kill unless forced. Those three are not evil as you perceive. I beseech you to not continue your attack." However, they charged at them and one by one they were defeated. Only Krillin managed to not get injured. He flew down and asked the small fighter for the senzu beans so he could revive them. As he was going to resuscitate the fallen warriors of earth, he saw the former monk plead with the Cyborgs not to continue their hunt for the sick Goku. The female cyborg walked over to the visibly frightened ex-monk and pecked him on the cheek saying, "Good luck."

Returning from his thoughts he turned to 21. "Very well, he gets one opportunity at redemption. However, there needs to be safety procedures. We should enable the Ki and Force dampeners so he if by the chance he decides to attack us, he'll not have to access to his arsenal. I'm putting my faith in you. If you think you can reach out to him and bring him back to the light, I don't think there is any other person alive other than you who can do it."

She sat up from her chair and gave Sixteen a hug. "Thank you for having faith in me, it means a lot." Having her son's support meant the world to her. Turning her gaze to her patient she had a small smile emerge. For so long he had suffered through unimaginable circumstances and now he had the chance to actually heal and for once be free.

Before leaving the room she instructed the medical droid overseeing his recovery to inform her when he finally gained consciousness. It would be a long road to recovery but, she knew she could reach him and restore him to the man he once was.

A/N: Hurray, chapter 2 is out now. I'm hoping I can consistently update this story as I'm liking the direction it's going thus far. Reviews are appreciated no matter how harsh.


	3. Chapter 2: 21 & Alex

He was surrounded in darkness. All around him a voice that sounded like a demon kept chanting repeatedly, "Weak, Foolish, Failure." Was this the realm of chaos? It must be. He tried putting his hands over his ears in an attempt to make the voice go away, but it only got louder.

Suddenly everything changed and he landed in a desolate wasteland with shriveled trees and rivers that had been turned to solid stone. To the north of him he saw a house on a hill that was dimly lighten. He instantly recognized that it was his childhood home.

Warily walking up the cobblestone steps he reached the door. Upon entering the house the lights gave out and he was hit with a wave of cold air that left him trembling. He continued his trek until he made his way to the living room. In the darkness he saw a shadowy figure sitting in a chair.

"Who's there!?", shouted Alex. "Show yourself whoever you are!"

The figure chuckled. "You mustn't say you've forgotten about me already, son?"

Alex's eye's widened in horror. "Not him, please don't be him…"

Emerging from the shadows he came face to face with his deceased father, Targoth O'Donnell. When Alex was only 12 years of age his father was brutally murdered in front of him by a power learning android created by the mad scientist Dr. Isrole Jacobs. He vowed when he first became a padawan under Mace Windu he'd gain the power to vanquish the mechanical monstrosity.

"I raised you in the hopes that you would become a beacon of light for the galaxy", Targoth said sternly. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. "You were once a respectable Jedi Master who was beloved by all his friends and allies. Now you're nothing more than a withered shell of your former self."

The words his father had said to him stung, but they were true. He was a man who once had friends who he considered family. Those same friends would have come to his aid and helped him defeat his enemies and die at his side if need be.

He threw it all away to fuse with the demonic force entity Vitiate and to use his unholy powers to forcibly bring about his vision to a galaxy he thought was inherently corrupt.

His father turned his back on his son and snarled, "It's already far too late for you."

Feeling a sudden surge of terror Alex said, "What are you going to do to me, father?"

Igniting his lightsaber Targoth said, "I'm going to rid the universe of your evil." Before Alex could react his father pulled him with the force impaling him through his lightsaber.

Feeling himself dying once more he looked up and saw not only his father, but everyone he had ever interacted throughout his life laughing at him and celebrating his death.

Hearing the sounds of a heart monitor going, " Beep, Beep, Beep" he slowly awoke. He looked around seeing he was in an ICU and there were many IV lines going into his body. He tried to move his body but was met with a sharp pain that made him shiver. Groggily Alex, shouted, "Hello is there anyone here? I need help!"

Walking in the room emerged a curvaceous women with glasses, long bushy auburn hair, hoop earrings, a white lab coat with a red ribbon army logo on the left side, and blue eyes he'd become all too familiar with.

She began taking his vitals, which all showed up green. She sat on a chair next to his bed and gave him a heartfelt smile.

''You're doing much better than when you first came here. You were in a pretty precarious situation with all those broken bones and lacerations."

Narrowing his eyes he said, "You're Red Ribbon. Who are you, and why have brought me here?"

He could see her biting her lower lip and wait, was she slightly blushing? He could feel a rage boiling within him. He wanted to grab her by the force and strangle or better yet, electrocute her for her insolence. Did this women really bring him here, and operate on him because she had delusions that he would he leap into her arms and declare his love for her for saving him? He would make certain this foolish wretch paid for her naïvety in foolishly bringing him to this lab.

"So you brought me here because you're infatuated with me, correct?", he hissed. "You have no clue not to whom your dealing with."

Jumping off the bed all the IV lines disconnected as he attempted to lunge at her only for him to fall to ground in pain right as his feet touched the floor. Painfully he let out a groan, and looked up. There she stood completely unfazed by his attempted attack on her and to further add insult to injury, she had concern clearly etched on her face not for herself, but for him.

"You aren't fully healed, you need to get back in the bed", 21 said softly. She knelt down and gently assisted the former emperor back into his bed. After he was back in and comfortable she reattached the IV lines that had been disconnected in his attempted 'attack' on her.

"I don't need your charity", he growled. "Make no mistake, when I recover I will find a way out of this facility and if you're in my way you'll live regret it."

"Would you like, anything to eat?", she inquired."You've been unconscious for quite some time, so I'd assume due to you being saiyan you must be quite hungry.

He had just threatened her, and she was now offering him a meal? This women must be insane or too pure for her well being. Though he'd never admit it directly, he was quite hungry.

"I'll have pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon", he murmured .

He saw her nod at him with a small smile and then she departed out of his room. When she was gone and out of sight he put his hands on his face. This was all very confusing. Just a short while ago he was a Dark Lord of The Sith who was feared and had power beyond his wildest dreams. Now he was dethroned, without a purpose and stuck with a women he couldn't say for sure what her intentions were.

Was she playing him for a fool? Pretend to care for him, only then to betray and then subsequently murder him when was at his weakest? He didn't know, his only plan for now was to watch and observe. He would treat her as if she was an enemy spy and assume she playing him like a fiddle to achieve her own ends.

A/N: Another fun chapter to write. Hopefully you like what your seeing. Thank you for your support. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
